Flames To Dust
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: Summary inside...AH AU...rated for content
1. Beginning Of The End

Flames To Dust

Summary-Takes place during New Moon. After the Cullens leave, Bella becomes rebelous. She begins to party, drink, sneak out, and becomes impossible for Charlie to handle. One little mistake sends Charlie over the edge and he is forced to send her away. With Renee' and Phil moving around, he sends her to live with his sister Katlynn in Philadelphia. Will things go from bad to worse for Bella? Or will her Aunt K help her get her life back on track.

Warnings-All Human. AU.

"You....don't...want me?" Bella asked, pain evident in her voice

After a short pause, Edward replied, "No"

That was when things in Bella Swans life changed forever. She whispered a simple

"Well that changes things", as walked past her boyfriend for the last time. She heard him yell an "I'm sorry" faintly behind her. She decided that she was not about to let this ruin her life. She would not be one of those girls that fell apart because her boyfriend was moving and didn't want her anymore.

Bella Swan decided that she would finally start living. When she returned to her house, she let herself in and went straight to her room. She began putting everything that reminded her of Edward into boxes. When she finished, she went outside and placed the box on the hood of Edwards car with a note that said,

_Have a nice life_

_Bella_

Within the next few weeks, Bella's life changed dramatically. She began drinking, sneaking out, going to parties almost every weekend, and soon began dating Mike Newton.

Charlie warned her that if her behavior didn't change soon, that there would be consequenes. Bella simply couldn't care less about what happened with her home life, so she rebuffed him. She snuck out later that night to go to a party with Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren in Seattle. After about an hour, the party began to get crowded, so Bella and Mike decided to go find a room to be alone in. Graduation was only a week away so the party was a way to relieve the stress of finals.

The two rebelous teenagers quickly found an empty room upstairs and soon began a heated make-out session. But what began as a normal make-out session quickly turned into something much more serious. With too much alcohol in both of their systems, neither thought of the repercussions of their actions and soon found themselves enveloped as one.

The next morning came all too soon for Bella, as she woke up with a pounding headache and began to look at her surroundings, she realized she didn't remember much about the previous night. She was about to get out of the strange bed when she realized that the only thing covering her was the blanket. She looked to her left and was quickly filled with regret when she saw her boyfriend asleep, also naked, lying next to her. As memories from last night began to flood her mind, a wave of nausia also hit her. She felt sick to her stomache when she realized that she lost her virginity and had no memory of it.

She quietly slid out of bed and scrambled to find her clothes. She was fully dressed before she decided to wake Mike up.

"What happened? Did we..?" he asked disoriented.

Bella simply nodded her head as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mike, I have to go" she whispered before leaving the room.

Days passed before either of them spoke again. Bella spent the next four days thinking about that party and trying to remember what exactly happened.

Her mom called a week after the party, having been on the road for over a month with Phil, she hadn't been able to talk to Bella in over a month. When Bella answered the phone, she realized how long it had been since she talked to her mom. Then another thought occured to her. The last time she had her period was a week before the last time she talked to her mother. She was officially late. For the first time in her life, she was late. they hung up the phone after only a few minutes and Bella rushed to her truck. She wanted to go to the convenient store on Forks but she knew that if she was spotted buying a pregnancy test, Charlie would know about it before she even got back to her house. So she drove to Port Angeles and went into the first convenient store she found.

Bella grabbed the one she thought looked most likely to be accurate, paid for it, and ran back to her truck. Before she started on her way home, she briefly tried to calm down, but soon found that she was more anxious then she had ever been and needed to get home and take the test.

It took her exactly 48 minutes and 17 seconds to get back to her house and when she did, she thought her legs would fall off at the speed she was moving. she jumped out of her car, ran inside her house and up to her bathroom. She read the box three times to make she she completely understood what to do and how long to wait.

The next three minutes were the longest of her young life. She felt panic rise in her chest as each second grew longer. She finally heard the timer that she had set, go off and suddenly, she was shaking. She reached for the stick, her hand trembling in the process, and tears flooded her eyes as she saw her worst nightmare become reality. The pink stripe on the test signaled that she was in fact, carrying a child.

She threw the box and the test in the trash and ran to her room, tears streaming dow her face, showing no signs of slowing. She cried herself to sleep after two hours of laying her her bed with her arms folded over her flat stomache.

Bella was awaked by a pounding on her door and Charlies furious yells.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" he screamed.

Bella got up and opened the door, afriad to face what was on the other side. There Charlie stood, his face redder than Bella had ever seen, in his hand was the pregnancy test.

"Bella, please tell me that this is some kind of joke!" he started.

Tears began to resurface in Bella's eyes.

"No dad. It's not. I'm pregnant dad. I'm so so sorry! This was never supposed to happen! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Charlie calmed down and pulled his daughter into a hug. "We need to have a talk, Bella." his tone was serious and full of pain.

The two went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"Bella, I cant live like this anymore. I cant handle you living here anymore. Things...just arent working out here. I cant send you back to live with your mom since she is on the road all the time so tomorrow after graduation, I'm sticking you on a plane and you're going to live with your aunt Katlynn for a while."

"What? Why? Dad, I'm sorry! You can't just send me away like this! What about Mike? What if he wants to be apart of its life?"

"Bells, he's nineteen, he isn't going to want anything to do with the kid. I know that sounds harsh but think about sweetie. I think it's the best thing for all of us right now. Go up to your room and start packing, I'll call your mom and tell her everything. Aunt Katlynn was expecting this after last time I talked to her,so she won't have a problem with you staying with her in Philly."

"Fine. You know what? Good. I need to get out of this place anyway. Will I be able to come back or no?"

"In time, yes. I don't want you to feel like I don't want you Bella. i love you with my whole heart, that's why I have to do this."

"Okay, I understand. I'll go pack." Bella responded, sadness dripping from her voice.

The rest of that night, Bella stayed in her room packing. She called and told Mike about the baby and he reacted just as her father had predicted. He appologized and said he wasn't ready for a kid. Bella explained that she figured as much and that she was going to live in Philadelphia with her aunt for a while. She continued packing as she called Jessica, Eric, Lauren, and Tyler. She wanted to call Angela but was afriad of how she would treat her after she abandoned her and Ben for Jessica and Mike after the Cullens left.

That thought stung Bella. She hadn't thought of the Cullens since October and it was now the beginning of June. She decided not to dwell too much on the fact that she had no idea where they were or how they had been since they moved. Instead, she put everything she had into packing all of her stuff for the following night. She did not get to sleep until 2 am the following morning and almost woke up late for her graduation.

She was not excited about the plan for the rest of the day but she knew that she had to face it. After graduation, she shared tearfull goodbyes with her friends and thanked her teachers for everything she learned.

Afterwards, her and Charlie went back to his house to get her suitcases, then decided to get dinner on their way to the airport.

Bella checked her bags and Charlie and herself shared a sad goodbye at her gate. Bella promised to call him when she arrived at her Aunt Katlynn's house. Bella knew almost nothing about Philadelphia but heard only good things about it.

The plane ride was long and boring for Bella. She listened to her iPod and skimmed through a few magazines while she waited for her plane to land in her new home.


	2. Strange New Place

**Flames to Dust**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING

The plane soon landed and as Bella stepped out into the Philadelphia International Airport, she immediately felt overwhelmed.

She went to the baggage claim and quickly found her bags. She started pulling them along side of her when she heard someone yell out her name.

"Bella!" her aunt Katlynn called as she ran up to her.

"Hey aunt K, whats up?"

"Nothin' much. I've missed you! It's been a while. Oh, here let me help you with that."

"Thanks, and I know, It's been a long time...So I'm guessing you know why my dad sent me here?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yup, he told me all about it. But dont worry, sweetie. I'm not here to judge. As crazy as this sounds, I'm used to pregnant teenagers. You would be suprised how many of them there are here." she explained, laughing lightly at the end.

"Really? Well, at least I wont be a total freak then."

"Yeah, not a total freak." Aunt K gently teased. The two laughed and chatted some more before they reached her SUV.

"Here sweetie, why don't you lay down in the back seat, it looks like you haven't slept in days. Besides, I live all the way in Manayunk, it will be at least another 45 minutes before we get to my house. Oh did I tell you? I just had work done on my house, so you have your own room and your own bathroom. I live alone but when I needed to go out of town on business, I would sometimes rent my house out for the week."

"Oh thats great, thank you." Bella responded with a polite smile.

"No problem." Bella realized that she looked alot like her aunt Katlynn. They both had the same cheek bone structure and Katlynn's eyes were the exact same shade brown. Aunt K was older than Charlie but it didn't show by much. Katlynn also had freckles, which set her apart from Bella and Charlie.

Almost an hour passed when they finally drove up to the house. Bella sat up and got out of the car. She had lost track of time and when she got out of the car and checked her phone, she saw that it was only 6:30pm. Her graduation had been in the morning so it didn't suprise her that it was so early.

Bella had only just become aware of her surroundings when a young man greeted her aunt.

"Hey , how you doin' today?" the young man greeted.

"Hello Matthew, I'm doing fine thank you. This is my niece Bella. Bella, this is Matthew. Him and his brother and sister live up the street." Katlynn introduced.

"Hi." I greeted quietly.

"nice to meet you. Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang."

Bella finally noticed that the guys were playing wiffle ball in the street.

"The one with the Phillies shirt on is Mike, the guy next to him is Jim, he's got a daughter named Logan. She's about 13. Then the one with no shirt on is Charlie, then the one with the Eagles jersey on is Ryan, the short guy next to him is my brother Tom, and next to him is Anton and John. We all live on ths street." he explained politely.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Freeland Ave. gets kind of crowded sometimes but you learn to love it. theres a few more people around here that are our age. Most of them are either at work or just around Roxborough and Manayunk."

"Oh, okay." Bella responded.

"Okay, well. It was nice seeing everyone but Bella has some unpacking to do, and if I know you guys as well as I think i do, you'll still be here when she's done." Aunt K interuppted.

Bella spent the next hour and a half unpacking all her clothes and the rest of her luggage. When she finally finished, she realized that she was starving. She made her way down the stairs of the old victorian house.


End file.
